villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grindor
Grindor is one of Megatron's most loyal Decepticons from the Transformers franchise, acting as a genius tactician and heavy weapons specialist. Even for a thirty foot tall robot, Grindor is considered extremely dangerous and physically strong, appearing in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen as a minor antagonist but having a more important role in the game based on the film. A large controversy once erupted on whether not Grindor is Blackout, another Decepticon. This is because they both have no personalities in the films and look almost physically identical. However, the games prove that they are in fact two completely different bots. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Grindor makes his first appearance in the middle of the film when, in helicopter form, he soars over to human Sam Witwicky's car, that also contains his roommate and girlfriend. Picking up the vehicle and flying it over to a factory containing Starscream and a just revived Megatron, Grindor takes part in a large fire fight when the Autobots arrive before Megatron can interrogate Sam to find the location of the Sun Harvester, a powerful machine that the mysterious Fallen seeks. Grindor is viciously murdered by Optimus Prime later on in a large fight in the forest, as Prime stuck a pair of hooks in the Decepticon's face before pulling and ripping it clean in half. Games NOTE: The games are so much more different than the movie that it is considered a different canon. Decepticon campaign Grindor serves the Decepticons the same way Ironhide serves the Autobots, the reckless heavy weapons expert. Though Grindor may be hot headed, he is a genius when it comes to battle and uses this to fight through Shanghai, Cario, and a West Coast United States town. After overseeing the Decepticons' "secret" mission to find the Allspark shard in Shanghai, Grindor was imprisoned at the docks only for Sideways to come save him. He then captured Sam Witwicky where Megatron (who was recently resurrected thanks to the shard) successfully interrogated him and got the location of the Sun Harvester, leading to a victory for the tyrannical Decepticons. Autobot campaign Grindor has a minor appearance in the Autobot campaign where he battles and is killed by the Autobot (usually Bumblebee) the player chooses on a mission to save Sam in the forest. Trivia *As aforementioned, there is a large controversy on whether Blackout and Grindor are one of the same. Though it has been confirmed that they are different despite being physically identical, there have still been several mistakes among the Transformers universe regarding their identities. Examples are that several toy products mix the two up. The writers of the film comics poke fun of this by having Ironhide state, "Blackout. Grindor. They all look the same to me." *Grindor is voiced by Frank Welker in the film (even though it's just a few robotic grunts) but is voiced by Fred Tatascorie, who voiced all Beasts mode of the Beauty and the Beasts, The Grizz, Bane, the infected, and multiple incarnations of the Hulk. *Grindor transforms into a CH-53E Super Stallion. *Outside the movie series, Grindor is actually an Autobot Minicon featured in Transformer: Armada, as well as its continuous adaptations & outside incarnations. In can be inplied that he was named as such due to the name sounding villainous. **However, in the comics continuity of Transformers Animated, featured a homage to movie Grindor, under the name "Grinder", as there is already an Autobot named Grindor in the series. *Some fans believed that Grindor was originally meant to be Barricade but was dropped for unknown reasons. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased